As Much As I Did
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: People wanted a sequel, here it is! Sebastian wants Blaine. Kurt has Blaine. And the Warbler will stop at nothing to claim the boy. How will it all end? Rated T for language and sexual references. Please R&R!
1. In My Head

**Chapter 1: In My Head**

Blaine couldn't sleep. He was still trying to figure out what Sebastian meant.

_''Kurt will never care about you as much as I did.''_

Those words rang through his head over and over and over. In the same damn, vile tone that only Sebastian could muster up. What the hell was wrong with that kid? He just couldn't seem to leave him alone! It was so, so, so frustrating. Blaine didn't realize what time it was when he texted the enraging boy.

**TO: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

**SENT:1:37AM 9-11-2011**

_we need to talk. - Blaine_

To his surprise, Sebastian actually replied.

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**SENT: 1:40AM 9-11-2011**

_come to dalton tomorrow. - ss_

As Blaine entered the halls of Dalton Academy, he heard the usual sound of the Warblers. And from what he could tell, Sebastian was singing lead.

''Everybody's looking for love,

oh,

ain't that the reason you at this club,

oh,

you ain't gonna find a dance with him,

no,

got a better solution for you girl,

oh,''

Oh how Blaine wanted to strangle that particular Warbler.

''Just leave with me now,

say the word and we'll go,

I'll be your teacher,

I'll show you the ropes,

you'll see a side of love you've never known,

I can see it going down,

going down,''

Blaine looked at the group, dancing and perfectly in tune with each other. He stared at Sebastian who smirked when he saw the ex-warbler.

''In my head,

I see you all over me,

in my head,

you fulfil my fantasies,

in my head,

you'll be screaming no,

in my head,

it's going down,

in my head,

it's going down,

yeah,

in my head.''

Blaine came into full view of the Warblers and smiled.

''You guys sound amazing!'' He complimented, grinning at Nick and Jeff, not daring to look at Sebastian in the slightest.

''Well, it's all thanks to our new lead warbler here,'' Jeff said, grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders.

''He's almost as good as you, Blaine!'' Trent added brightly.

''Yeah, almost,'' David laughed.

Sebastian continued to smirk, namely at Blaine, who tried not to glare back.

''Alright, that's a wrap for today guys!'' Thad shouted out to all the Warblers. ''See you all here again, tomorrow!'' He continued.

''It was great to see you again, Blaine.'' Nick said.

''Yeah,'' Jeff agreed. ''Break a leg, tonight.''

''We'll all be there!'' Thad smiled.

''I'll see you guys then,'' Blaine waved as they all filed out of the room, leaving only him and Sebastian. '''New lead warbler'?''

Sebastian shrugged. ''They like me, I'm a good performer - It's only natural.'' He answered. ''I guess I've already recreated your ascent. Just that I've gone way past mediocre.''

Blaine smiled coldly. ''Don't flatter yourself, newbie. They're only just making sure you'll be able to keep up.''

''Wanna bet?'' Sebastian raised his eyebrows while Blaine furrowed his own. ''What did you want to talk about here, Blaine?'' His tone turned serious. ''Coz they don't let new students off easily, you know.''

''What did you mean?'' Blaine shot at him.

''I mean, that just because I'm new, the teachers don't give me any less work or any more time to do it.'' He rolled his eyes.

''No, what did you mean...last night?'' Blaine asked.''By 'Kurt will never care about you as much as I did'.''

Sebastian froze, and shrugged. ''Friendly chit chat...''

''Well it didn't sound like chit chat, let alone friendly.'' Blaine remarked sardonically.

''What do you want from me, Blaine?'' he muttered. ''Do you want the truth or me to lie my way through?''

''I trust I would like the 'lie your way out' idea but...no. Tell me the truth.''

''Friendly chit chat.''

''Bull.''

''Then I guess I'll have to lie: I was overcome with emotions for my sex on a stick.''

''I'm not your 'sex on a stick'. And I'm serious,'' Blaine snapped. ''What did you mean by what you said?''

Sebastian looked around nervously. No one was within earshot but he still hesitated to answer. ''I don't have an answer.'' He said quietly and stormed past Blaine.

Blaine stared at the empty space pathetically, trying to figure out what just happened.

Sebastian walked down to his dorm, hands in pockets and staring at the floor, ocassionally looking around to see if he drew any attention to himself. What just happened?

* * *

><p>The car ride to Blaine's house from McKinley was quiet. Absolutely silent. Kurt was sure of what he and Blaine were going to do when they arrived, but Blaine wasn't. Of course, he knew that sex was implied when Kurt said ''I wanna go to your house.'' But...was Kurt ready for it? Yes. Was Blaine even sure he wanted to go all the way?...no. At least, not anymore.<p>

_''Sebastian__means__nothing__to__me.''_Lies.

Sebastian meant something to Blaine. He was Blaine's childhood friend and pretty much his first - unofficial - relationship.

''Kurt,''

''Yes?''

Blaine took a breath in. ''Okay, I understand that this is...this is it. Tonight, here.'' He started stuttering. ''B-but...''

Kurt held his lips in a tight line. ''Go on...''

''...Idon'tthinkI'mready.'' Blaine blurted out. ''Please don't hate me.''

Kurt laughed. ''Blaine, please,'' he said. ''We don't have to...be intimate...tonight.''

''B-but it was...implied, right?''

He nodded. ''Yes, it was but...we don't have to.'' He placed his hand over Blaine's. ''Not if you're uncomfortable with it. I don't want to pressure you into anything.''

Blaine sighed with relief. ''Oh thank God...'' He said and looked at his boyfriend apologetically. ''I'm sorry. I just...think we should talk this through more...''

''I totally understand.'' Kurt agreed. ''And we don't need to rush this. We have plenty of time. To talk this through and to do it.''

Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt. ''Thank you.''

Kurt smiled too. ''I love you.''

At this, Blaine hesitated. ''I-I love you too.''


	2. A While

**Chapter 2: A While**

Two weeks. It had been two damn weeks since Blaine had last seen Sebastian, and he was dying. Mentally, of course, not physically. Either way he was dying. Dying to see him. He had to try so hard to listen in class or listen to Kurt go on about a new season of Alexander McQueen designs coming out next week or just paying attention in general. He couldn't do it. That damn bastard kept on popping into Blaine's mind as soon as he was ready to pay attention.

When his phone buzzed in the middle of Biology he practically jumped in his chair.

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**SENT: 1:38PM 22-11-2011**

_dalton changerooms. 5PM. today. - ss_

Okay, now he could at least think straight for the rest of the day. But why the changerooms? And why 5pm?

* * *

><p>Alright, whatever Sebastian was playing at was not cool. Aesthetically pleasing, yes, but only because Sebastian had his shirt off and Blaine couldn't deny how hot he was.<p>

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly. Sebastian turned to look at him and grinned. ''Hey, Anderson,'' he said cheekily, sliding on his shirt.

Blaine rolled his eyes. ''Yeah yeah, could you hurry it up a bit?'' he asked impatiently.

''I'll see you boys at the competition tomorrow,'' Sebastian turned to his team members before shutting his locker and leading Blaine out of the changerooms.

''What do you want Sebastian?'' Blaine asked, impatience still filling his tone. ''Why'd you call me out here? To see you shirtless?''

He laughed. ''Au contraire, mon cherie.''

''I'm not your friend.'' Blaine corrected.

''Whatever you say,'' Sebastian shrugged.

''What do you want Sebastian?'' Blaine asked, irritated now.

''Okay, first, I think you need to calm down,'' he started. ''Second, I have an answer.''

Blaine scowled. ''First, I think you shouldn't tell me what to do - I'm not your property-''

''Yet...''

''- second,'' Blaine continued. ''It better be a good one because you are going to pay my gas bill if it's some crap excuse.''

''Shall we go grab coffee first?'' He asked politely. ''I'm parched from all that lacrosse.''

At the lima bean, Sebastian sat smirking, across from a scowling Blaine.

''What's your excuse then?'' Blaine asked.

''Well, you remember how in 8th grade, after we kissed,''

Blaine buried his head in his hands. He regrets that. Sebastian laughed at his reaction.

''And how I went out with a then-in-the-closet Jamie Cameron?''

''Continue.''

Sebastian hesitated. ''And how we - well, I - ended it a week later?'' He said. ''From that point, I kept having one-week relationships. Even when I moved to Paris. The longest relationship I've ever had lasted a week and a half.''

''How is this relevant to anything?'' Blaine asked. He saw Sebastian stare at the floor, his expression was a mixture of hesitation, pain and remorse for something. Then it hit Blaine. ''Is this...am I the reason?''

Sebastian bit his lip.

He was never like this. Never. He was Sebastian Smythe, the strong one. Not ever had he let anyone see that he had feelings that weren't snobbiness or self-centredness. He never shows weakness. It just wasn't his thing. But he pretty much always let his guard down with Blaine. And this was one of those times.

''Yes.'' Sebastian admitted. ''Blaine, you were the reason that I came Dalton.''

Blaine let go a long shaky breath, shaking his head.

''You're the reason that I can't stay in a relationship. You're the reason for almost everything I do.''

Blaine kept on shaking his head. ''No. No, I'm not.''

''Yes, you are.''

''Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on for?'' Blaine kept shaking his head.

Sebastian knew he would react like this. Blaine was never one to be courageous.

''A while.''

Blaine took a breath in, trying to think.

''Blaine, relax.''

''How do you expect me to relax when you tell me that you're practically in l-'' Blaine hissed.

''I never said I expected you to act on it!'' Sebastian cut off, equally as urgently. He didn't want anyone to know...

''Look, Sebastian,'' Blaine started, now calmer. ''I love Kurt. He's my one and only and it's never going to change - not in a million years!''

''If you were so devoted to him then why would you come and see me?''

''Because you asked me to!''

''But meeting at the changerooms - do you seriously not understand the metaphorical, and literal, dirtiness of that place as a meeting area?'' Sebastian asked as if Blaine were an idiot.

''I...what are you suggesting?''

''I'm suggesting that someone who's so strongly loyal to another wouldn't drive 2 hours out of town just to get an answer to a damn question!'' Sebastian snapped. ''And I think that you're not as 'in love' with Kurt as you say you are.''

''How dare you...'' Blaine wanted so badly to punch him but Sebastian had a point. Why would he hesitate to say those three words if he were totally devoted to Kurt? ''Well you know what I think about you, Sebastian Smythe? I think you're a coward.''

''Excuse me?''

''You never let your guard down because you're afraid of getting your little heart broken again - like what I did to you.'' Blaine all but sneered. ''And you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you don't care about me, even in the slightest.''

Sebastian stared at Blaine, pain and tiredness written all over his face. ''I have to go.'' He said quietly, standing up.

''What - where are you going?'' Blaine asked increduously.

He didn't answer.

''Sebastian-''

''I'll see you at Sectionals, Anderson.'' Sebastian said with his usual smirk at Blaine. He couldn't afford to let Blaine get to him anymore than he already had. He put on his pokerface again, hoping that it wouldn't fail him this time.

Blaine was confused. One second Sebastian was a scared little boy, next he was back to his original self. What the hell?


	3. Sectionals

**Chapter 3: Sectionals**

Song lists were set, costumes were set, transport was set. Everything was set for Sectionals.

The New Directions had decided upon Rachel and Blaine as their leads, just as Santana predicted. The Troubletones had Santana and Mercedes. And the Warblers had, of course, Sebastian damn Smythe.

And Blaine had to run into that bastard. With Kurt by his side.

''Hello boys,'' Sebastian smirked at them.

Blaine scowled. So did Kurt.

''Sebastian.'' Kurt greeted stiffly.

''Kurt, are you feeling alright?'' He asked, pretending to be concerned.

''Fine.'' Kurt answered. ''Why do you ask?''

Sebastian shrugged. ''No reason. But, you do know there's such thing as botox?''

Blaine gave him a warning look.

''Well, Sebastian,'' Kurt started, barely keeping calm. ''I'm far too young to use the chemical and I'm not in need of it.''

''Oh I think you are.'' Sebastian corrected, still having a smug smile on his face. He turned away from a shocked Kurt to an absolutely fuming Blaine. ''You're awfully quiet. Scowl any longer and you'll be equally as wrinkled.''

''Make one more insult to me or my boyfriend - and I will end you.'' Kurt warned with a deadly expression. Blaine glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked even more. ''Sorry, Princess, but I believe I was talking to your 'boyfriend'.'' Blaine couldn't believe what just happened. Sebastian did the damn mid-air quotation marks.

Kurt couldn't believe it either. He froze and turned to Blaine. ''What is this nut-case going on about, Blaine?''

''D'you know that eyebrows came to meet me at the Dalton changerooms last week?'' Sebastian added.

Blaine furrowed his triangular-shaped, insulted eyebrows and gaped at him.

''I thought you said you had a heap of assignments to do?'' Kurt asked, voice raising and pitch going higher as it did. ''Which one is it Blaine?''

The questioned boy sighed. ''Nothing happened, Kurt, I swear-''

Kurt didn't wait for the rest of Blaine's answer, and stormed off.

''Kurt!'' Blaine called pathetically. He turned back to the Warbler. ''What the hell Sebastian?'' He shouted.

Sebastian only laughed curtly. ''See, if I were him I wouldn't have done that.'' He answered with a wicked smile. ''I'll see you onstage, Anderson,'' he shoved past Blaine.

''Are you proud of yourself?'' Blaine asked angrily before he could get away.

Sebastian turned around. ''Very much so, yes.'' He nodded, innocence in his voice. Blaine walked up to him. ''You and I are NEVER going to happen! Got it? Never!''

Sebastian scoffed. ''Oh Blaine, so naïve.'' He said. ''You better listen well to my song then, if you think we're NEVER going to happen.'' Sebastian smirked at Blaine with a nod once more and left for the Warblers green room.

Blaine sighed. Now he had to go find Kurt, before someone else does, making everyone to hate him...

_''Ladies __and __gentlemen,__welcome __to __the __2011 __show __choir __Sectionals __competition!'' _The MC said through the speakers. As the man introduced the judges and the competing groups, Blaine looked around at the competition. The Troubletones were in front of them and the Warblers were in the block of seats next to the two groups. But more specifically, the seating was in order: the Troubletones' row, from left to right, was Shelby, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, the extra people and on the end was Sugar; they were obviously seated from best to worst. The Warblers sat randomly in no particular order and in the new directions section sat Mr Schuester, Quinn, Puck, a few band members that were recruited to replace the three current Troubletoners, Rory, then Finn next to a comforting Rachel and a scowling Kurt, Mike, Tina and of course Blaine. He looked around for Sebastian when he couldn't bare to watch Kurt fume silently anymore. And apparently Sebastian saw him first because when Blaine glared at the boy, he smiled back charmingly.

''Sebastian,'' Nick hissed. ''Quit staring at Blaine and let's go!''

Sebastian took one last glance at Blaine and left for the green room with a nod.

_''And now, please welcome our first performance of the day: the Dalton Academy Warblers!''_

Sebastian stepped forward from the rows of Warblers and grabbed the microphone off of it's stand and started.

''Never say never.''

Blaine dragged a hand down his face. Why didn't he take a hint?

''See I never thought that I could walk through fire,

I never thought that I could take a burn,

I never had the strength to take it higher,

until I reached the point of no return,

and there's just no turning back,

when your heart's under attack,

gotta give everything I have,

it's my destiny,''

Kurt stared at the warbler and glanced around the auditorium, to see impressed looks on the judges and everyone elses faces. He scowled.

''I will never say never,

I will fight,

I will fight til forever,

to make right,

whenever you knock me down,

I will not stay on the ground,

pick it up,

pick it up,

pick it up,

up,

up,

and never say never.''

The audience screamed and stood up, applauding the Warblers enthusiastically. Obviously many were Bieber fans.

* * *

><p><em>''Now please welcome, from William McKinley High School, the Troubletones!''<em>

''Rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore.

Rumor has it,

rumor has it,

rumor has it,

don't forget me,

I beg,

I remember you said.''

The words to the Troubletones Rumor Has It/Someone Like You rang through the speakers to the New Directions' green room.

They were all silent. And with Mr Schuester out of the room, they were trying to stay calm; Kurt was trying not to bite someone's head off.

Blaine sauntered up to him, frowning. ''Kurt,'' he murmured. No reply. ''Kurt, i'm so sor-''

''Don't, Blaine.'' Kurt shook his head once.

''Lemme explain-''

''Explain what?'' Kurt snapped. ''If you want to explain something then explain to me why you went to see him behind my back? Why did you lie to me?''

''Because i-!'' Blaine reminded himself to use his inside voice. ''Because I knew you'd react like this.'' He paused. ''And nothing happened between us.''

''Changerooms after school? Sounds like something went down to me...''

''Kurt, all we did was talk. And seriously, he means nothing to me.''

''How do I know that's true?'' Kurt asked. ''You two have a history, from what I can tell, you lied to my face about going to do homework when really, you snuck out to see him. So tell me, Blaine, how do I know that you're not lying to me again?''

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out.

''I thought so.''

''Alright guys!'' Mr Schuester entered the room, clapping his hands. ''It's show time! Let's go, come on. Onstage, now!''

_''And now, for our last performance of the day, also from William McKinley High, in Lima Ohio, the New Directions!''_

Blaine was singing lead for the first song. And playing on the piano.

''There was a time when we were down and out,

there was a place where we were starting over,

we let the bough break,

we let the heartache in,

who's sorry now,

there was a world when we were standing still,

and for a moment we were separated,

and then you found her,

you let the stranger in,

who's sorry now,

who's sorry now,''

The guys joined Blaine onstage, just singing backup vocals behind him. He stood up and took the microphone off it's stand and went right in the middle of the stage.

''What kind of fool,

tears it apart,

leaving me pain and sorrow,

losing you now,

wondering why,

where will I be tomorrow,

forever more that's what we are,

to be,

without each other,

we'll be remembering when.''

The audience applauded accordingly. Blaine had to sing with Rachel next. She probably hated him as much as Kurt did right now.

''Just shoot for the stars,

if it feels right,

and aim for my heart,

if you feel like it,

take me away,

and make it okay,

I swear i'll behave,

you wanted control,

so we waited,

I put on a show,

now I make it,

you say i'm a kid,

my ego is big,

I don't give a shhh...''

He glared at Sebastian for that last line, who only faked shock.

''And it goes like this, uh,

take me by the tongue and i'll own you,

kiss me til you're drunk and i'll show you all the moves like Jagger,

I got them moves like Jagger,

I got them moves,

like Jagger,''

This was where Rachel came in. She ran up next to Blaine and pushed him back, intending to be slightly rude but was supposed to be playful.

''You wanna know,

how to make me smile,

take control,

own me just for the night,

if I share my secret you gonna have to keep it,

nobody else can see this,

hey, hey, hey!''

Blaine stepped out again.

''And it goes like this,

take me by the tongue and i'll own you,

kiss me til you're drunk and i'll show you all the moves like Jagger,

I got them moves like Jagger,

I got them moves,

like Jagger.''

He finished next to Rachel, trying to grin because of the standing ovation but only managed a smile.

* * *

><p>After the judges revealed that the New Directions won, competition became allies once again - Troubletoners went back to the New Directions - but disagreements remained.<p>

''He's mad, you know?'' Rachel said to Blaine while exiting the hall.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. ''Thanks for the update,'' he said sarcastically. ''As if I didn't know.''

''I'm just saying,'' she started, ignoring his comment. ''If I found out that Finn was meeting someone that liked him in that way without my knowledge, I'd be pretty pissed too.''

''Yeah, well, you should trust him enough to know that he would never cheat on you.'' Blaine countered.

''Yes, but it's the symbolism of it all. By going behind your significant other's back to see someone - even the thought of it angers me.''

''What exactly is your point here, Rachel?'' He asked finally. ''If you're trying to make me feel guilty, well then congratulations, you're doing great.''

She laughed. ''No, I just wanted to let you know.''

''Know what?''

''That the only reason he's pissed is because he cares about you.''

_''Kurt will never care about you as much as I did.''_

As soon as Rachel was out of earshot, Blaine groaned.


	4. The End of The Beginning

**Chapter 4: The End of The Beginning**

It was the week of senior class president speeches and voting was the next day. And yet, Kurt still hadn't spoken to Blaine. Rather, he didn't acknowledge Blaine's existence.

''Hey,'' Blaine said as he stood next to Kurt at his locker.

Kurt didn't bother looking to see who it was.

Blaine sighed. ''Kurt, I'm...'' He sighed again. ''I'm really proud of you.'' He heard himself choke up. Kurt resisted the temptaion to look at him. ''You know, all this time I've told you, 'have courage' and all that, but...you don't need it. Your speech for class president, you were so brave. You practically were courage.''

''What do you want, Blaine?'' he asked suddenly, not taking his eyes away from his locker.

Blaine stared at Kurt, hurt that he wouldn't look at him. ''Kurt,'' he murmured sadly. He breathed in and cleared his throat. ''I wanted to let you know that you've got my vote.''

Kurt smirked and nodded.

''And that...I'm sor-''

''Don't even, Blaine.'' Kurt shut his locker and started walking away, ignoring Blaine.

''Would you at least let me explain?'' Blaine pleaded.

''What is there left to explain here, Blaine?'' Kurt turned around and snapped at him. ''If you want to explain something to me then explain this: why did you go and see him when you knew how I felt about him and then lying to my face about it?''

''Because he asked me to!'' Blaine answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

''So, if he asked you to sleep with him you would do it?'' Kurt asked, blunt as ever.

''N-no! That's different-''

''How?'' he snapped. ''How is it different? Either way you would still be doing it behind my back.''

Blaine had no words. He tried to talk but he couldn't.

''And to think I was going to give myself to you.'' Kurt murmured in disgust. ''Thank God or whoever is up there that I didn't. Because it'd just be regrets.'' Kurt started walking away again, pushing back tears as he did.

''To be fair, I stopped us from going all the way.'' Blaine stated.

''Yeah. I know.'' Kurt turned again. ''I know why you did too.''

''Really?'' Blaine asked.

''Yeah.'' Kurt nodded. ''It's because you couldn't and still can't look me in the eye and tell me that you love me - don't think I didn't see the way you hesitated when I said those three words to you!''

''I love you!'' Blaine said loudly, looking Kurt right in the eye.

''Then tell me that Sebastian means nothing to you.'' Kurt challenged, dangerously quietly.

Blaine looked into Kurt's glasz, blue eyes that were filling with tears. He tried to answer but nothing came out of his mouth.

The warning bell rang and Kurt swallowed hard.

''Thought so.'' He whispered, his voice shaking. He took a long breath in and shook his head. ''We're done.''

Blaine's jaw dropped. ''What?'' he asked quietly.

Kurt looked away. ''We're done.'' He repeated and ran off to his next class, leaving Blaine in the middle of the virtually empty hallway, pathetic and silently sobbing.

* * *

><p>''THIS is all YOUR fault!'' Blaine exploded into Sebastian's room. He asked Nick and Jeff where his dorm was and ran as fast as he could.<p>

Sebastian was casually lying on his bed, doing nothing. He sat up and smirked. ''Well, well, look who it is.'' He said. ''Ever heard of knocking, hobbit?''

Blaine stared at him with disgust. ''What is wrong with you? Did you not hear a single word I said? Have you no sympathy or emotion of any kind?''

Sebastian pretended to look taken aback. ''Oh I'm sorry,'' he said. ''What exactly is my fault, grumpy dwarf?''

''Kurt just dumped me you douche bag!'' Blaine yelled at him. ''And it's all because of you!''

Sebastian swallowed, trying not to let his shield down. ''I fail to see how it's my fault?''

''Are you an idiot?'' Blaine shouted.

''Are you?'' Sebastian countered. ''How is any of this related to me?''

''Because YOU were the one that I went to see behind Kurt's back. YOU were the one that has been in love with me since our first damn kiss. YOU were the one that said that Kurt will never care about me as much as you did and GODDAMIT SEBASTIAN THOSE WORDS HAVE BEEN RINGING THROUGH MY HEAD FOR THE PAST MONTH NOW SO DON'T THINK EVEN FOR A SECOND THAT YOU AREN'T INVOLVED IN THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE.''

Blaine couldn't help the tears that had streamed down his face. He ran his hand through his hair and wiped the tears off his face. He was physically shaking, trying to breathe properly.

Sebastian hated this. Sure, he wanted Blaine for himself and yeah he would fight for him but, he hated seeing Blaine so hurt; so fragile.

''Well, what do you want me to do about it?'' Sebastian asked heartlessly. Why did he ask that?

Blaine stared at him. He scoffed. ''Wow, Sebastian. I know you always have your guard up, but I didn't think you were heartless.'' Blaine shook his head and opened the door.

''No, Blaine wait.'' Sebastian added quickly.

He turned around.

Sebastian hesitated to continue. ''Close the door.'' He said quietly, and so Blaine did. He gestured for Blaine to sit on the bed next to him. When he did, Blaine hung his head. Sebastian stared at him. He was letting down his guard again. It was always with Blaine that he let it down. Innocent and weak, Blaine. ''Blaine...'' He started. ''I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining you and Kurt. I knew how much you cared about him but I had to drive a wedge between you guys because...because...'' He paused and bit his lip. ''Because I wanted you all for myself, and I wanted you to be happy. But it was a stupid, selfish thing to do. Because if I wanted you to be happy, I should've just let you and Kurt be.''

Blaine looked up at the boy and shook his head with a short sigh.

Sebastian frowned even more and took a breath in. ''What I said about Kurt not being able to care about you as much as I did - that was true. It was the truest thing I've ever said to you.'' He admitted quietly.

Blaine sighed. ''This is all coming a bit late. It's all over already. It's the end.'' He murmured sadly.

''No, it's not,'' Sebastian said. Blaine looked up. ''It's the end. But it's only the end of the beginning.''

Blaine looked in his blue eyes. They were like Kurt's only brighter and shinier.

Sebastian licked his lips. ''And Blaine, you have to know,'' he murmured quietly. ''I hate seeing you like this.'' He tilted Blaine's face so they were looking at each other. He slowly moved closer to Blaine and kissed him. It was only a quick peck but it was enough for Blaine to realize that Sebastian was right. It was only the end of the beginning.


	5. What Is This

**Chapter 5: What is This**

They had been doing it for over two weeks now. What started out as a relationship turned into the silent treatment, and what started out as 'friendship' turned into regular hook-ups, there was no other way to define it. They barely got past first base though. It was then that Blaine started to question everything.

''Sebastian...stop.'' He pushed the taller boy off of him.

Sebastian tried not to smirk.

''What are we doing?'' Blaine stammered.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. ''What do you think we're doing?'' He asked obviously.

''No, I mean,'' Blaine sat up. ''What...are we? Obviously this has been going on for...a while but...''

Sebastian sighed. He knew this was coming. Blaine was falling for him. Hard.

''Blaine you -''

''Arewetogether?'' Blaine blurted out. ''Because I don't really know what's happening with us and -''

''We'll talk about this later but for now...'' Sebastian leaned in and tried to kiss Blaine again.

''No, we have to talk about this now.'' Blaine shoved him back.

''We've got all the time in the world to talk about this, come on,''

Blaine shoved him back again.

''Sebastian!''

''What?'' he said with a cheeky grin. ''This is what you signed up for!''

Blaine frowned and shook his head. ''You know I was right about you. You do have commitment issues.''

''Blaine, come on, don't be like that...'' Sebastian smiled, trying to be serious.

Blaine slammed the door, leaving Sebastian frowning rather than smirking.

* * *

><p>The next day, when he returned to McKinley, Blaine had decided to make amends. Well, sort of. But only to one particular person: the boy with the heart that he broke.<p>

He sighed, staring at the boy from afar before manning up and going over to actually speak with him.

''Hey Kurt,'' he smiled weakly.

Kurt also smiled back, genuinely but with a sort of bitterness. ''Blaine,'' he greeted softly.

''Kurt, I need to tell you something...I've been trying to get it out for a while now, and it's time I made things right.'' Blaine said honestly.

Kurt watched, waiting for him to continue. Blaine took a breath in and sighed heavily. ''Look, I know things have been...awkward between us these few weeks and we haven't been speaking to each other often, let alone at all, but...'' Blaine started quietly. He was completely serious about this. ''I don't want it to be anymore.'' He paused, thinking. ''Y'know I just wanna have what we had before we got together. We used to be best friends and...'' He sighed. ''...I want that back.''

Kurt sighed too now. ''So do I,'' he admitted sheepishly. ''I know that, yeah - things have been weird between us but, I still want to be friends. And truth be told, Blaine...I miss you in my life.'' He frowned. ''We may not get to be together the way that I want but, I'd just be glad to have you there.'' Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine smiled back, still quite weak. ''Friends?'' he proposed.

''Best.'' Kurt agreed with a nod, with Blaine grinning like an idiot.

He hugged Kurt tightly and sighed. ''Thank you, Kurt.'' He murmured. ''I love you. I'm just not IN love with you.''

Kurt smirked._I__wish__I__could__say__the__same._

Blaine sat in period 6, Biology, feeling absolutely famished and bored. He skipped breakfast that morning all because his damn alarm went off late. Class was thankfully 10 minutes away from the end, and that was when he jumped in his seat.

**INCOMING CALL: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

Blaine face-desked himself.

''Everything alright, Mr Anderson?'' He jumped again at his teacher's question.

He nodded vigorously. ''Fine, Miss Jefferson...'' He murmured. His teacher walked away and his phone vibrated again. This time it was a message.

**FROM: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE **

**SENT 3:22PM 16-01-2012**

_just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you have to reject my calls - ss._

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sebastian could be really stupid, but Blaine thinks he does it on purpose. Correction: Blaine KNOWS he does it on purpose.

As soon as class was let out, Blaine called Sebastian up.

''So you're not mad?'' Sebastian answered, cheeky as ever.

''Oh I'm mad.'' Blaine assured seriously as he headed to his locker. ''Don't underestimate how pissed I am; you almost got this damn phone confiscated dumbass.''

Sebastian laughed. ''Sorry,''

''That's a first...'' Blaine muttered.

Sebastian sighed. ''Come 'round my dorm this afternoon.''

''Sebastian -''

''Before you protest - as predicted - I know what we are.'' He added hastily.

''I...'' Blaine started, but ended it with a gush of air. ''Fine. I'll see you soon.''

On the other end, Sebastian grinned. ''Awesome.''

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock.<p>

''Come in,'' Sebastian called. He was reading the book his teacher assigned for the class. Granted, Pride and Prejudice was interesting but he had better things to do rather than read about a girl his age feeling hatred then admiration towards a guy. So when Blaine arrived he was free of that crap.

''Hey,'' he greeted Blaine with a smile. Blaine raised an eyebrow. ''Still pissed?'' Sebastian sighed.

''You have no idea.'' Blaine confirmed, sitting on the bed.

Sebastian laughed. ''Don't be.'' He said. ''We're on.''

Blaine looked at questioningly. ''What do you mean?''

The taller boy rolled his eyes. ''We're on. Meaning, you and I are an item.'' He explained. ''And, not only are we official, we are Facebook official.''

Blaine was shocked. This was too good to be true...wasn't it? ''But...why?''

Sebastian frowned. ''What do you mean 'but...why?' you were the one that wanted...this.''

''Exactly, I wanted this. You didn't. What made you change your mind?'' Blaine asked, confused.

Sebastian hesitated, changing the topic, but still kept his pokerface smirk on. ''Can we talk about this later?'' He asked innocently. Blaine was about to argue again befoe he added, ''Mr Terrance gave us our English assignments today and I still haven't finished the book...''

Blaine frowned. ''Fine. What book?'' He asked, wanting to talk about them but dropped it. Why _did_Sebastian change his mind? One thing's for sure, he never wanted to talk about it.


	6. Afraid

**Chapter 6: Afraid**

''So, when exactly is this essay due?'' Blaine asked Sebastian, frustrated. They were at the Dalton library, Blaine trying to help Sebastian with his essay about the Industrial Revolution that wasn't even close to being half-done.

''Tomorrow.'' Sebastian said grimly yet with a smile.

Blaine groaned. ''Seb, you really need to quit putting stuff off til the last minute.'' He scolded.

''I put you til the last minute and look how that turned out.'' Sebastian reasoned, earning a scowl from Blaine and smirking back.

''Which brings me to my next point...'' Blaine started.

''You put your transfer to McKinley til the last minute.'' Sebastian added, hoping Blaine would stop protesting. ''That worked out reasonably well.''

''Wrong, I got dumped by the reason why I left Dalton and anyway, my point was...'' Blaine said, changing the topic again. ''We've been...boyfriends...'' Gosh, that still felt weird. ''...for weeks now. Why won't you tell me what changed your mind?''

Sebastian stared at him, trying to think of something - anything - to stop Blaine's chain of questions. He didn't have anything intelligible though, except...

''Can we please focus on this?'' He broke eye-contact with Blaine. ''I just don't wanna fail history this term...''

''Fine.'' Blaine frowned. Sebastian was avoiding his question about them again. He always had an excuse of some sort or he would change the topic. He would cooperate now, but as soon as all of Sebastian's assessment was done, Blaine was going to interrogate him madly.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat staring at Blaine, across the table. Of all the things he could order at Breadstix, Blaine chose spaghetti.<p>

He looked up, a string of spaghetti hanging out. ''Whuh?'' he asked, eyes wide.

Sebastian smirked. He held back a laugh. ''Nothing...'' He said.

Blaine tilted his head, like a damn puppydog that he is. ''What do you mean, 'nothing'? You were staring at me like an animal...'' He said with a smile. He clicked his fingers. ''Like Edward Cullen stares at Bella.''

Sebastian chuckled. ''Oh you have _no_ idea how hard I'm trying not to go all 'Breaking Dawn' on you.''

Blaine choked and held a napkin to his mouth to keep himself from coughing food out. ''What is wrong with you?'' Blaine scoffed out, looking around.

Again, Sebastian grinned. ''I just wanted to see you squirm.'' He admitted. ''Still superhot.''

Blaine opened his mouth but all that came out was a gush of air. ''Okay, start talking.'' He said seriously.

Sebastian's smile faltered a bit. ''What?''

Blaine gestured to him. ''About...you know...'' He stammered. ''About...us.''

Sebastian faked a smirk. ''Finish your food first.''

Blaine ran his tongue behind his teeth. He shoved one more forkful of spaghetti into his mouth and pushed the plate onto the centre of the table. ''Now,'' He said while chewing. ''Talk.''

Sebastian looked around consciously. A few people looked at him, but only for a millisecond, before turning away and either mentally or visibly judging.

''Could we not talk about this here?'' He murmured quietly.

Blaine too looked around. ''Fine.''

Sebastian payed the bill, with a charming smile to the waitress which made Blaine smirk, and they walked out to Blaine's car in silence. They got in and sat, also in silence.

Sebastian blinked a couple times, putting his hand on Blaine's leg.

''Sebastian -'' Blaine started.

''Don't,'' Sebastian responded immediately before capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

A little noise escaped Blaine's throat as Sebastian moved his hand further up the inside of his leg. It was a mixture of both pleasure and protest.

Blaine gripped Sebastian's face, pulling them closer together.

''S-Seb, stop,'' Blaine sighed breathlessly as Sebastian left a mark on his neck. His hand slid further up, fingers reaching Blaine's pants zipper. ''S-Sebastian...stop it...'' Blaine repeated.

''You really want me to?'' Sebastian breathed into his ear. ''You really want me to stop and leave you with your little...'' He glanced down at where his hand was and looked at Blaine again. ''...with your little 'problem'?''

''Y-yes!'' Blaine hissed, pushing Sebastian off. ''We need to talk.''

''We can talk later -''

''No, stop Sebastian!'' Blaine repeated, irritated now.

Sebastian sighed and tried to sit calmly in the passenger seat.

''Why are you so afraid of this?'' Blaine muttered to him. He was trying really hard to concentrate.

Sebastian didn't answer. Blaine looked at him. ''You can't keep running from this, Seb.''

''Yeah I know it's just...'' Sebastian threw his head back. ''Ugh you wouldn't understand...''

''Try me.'' Blaine smirked.

''You try having relationships that lasted no longer than a week for your entire life.'' Sebastian snapped. ''Then try having an actual relationship that lasted for more than that - with the guy that dumped you on your ass.''

''Hey you dumped ME. Not the other way around.''

''Whatever.'' Sebastian said shortly. ''The point is...'' He hesitated. ''I...I'm _afraid..._because...I'm afraid of how this is gonna end.''

Blaine frowned. ''Who said this was going to end?''

''Please, Blaine,'' Sebastian almost laughed. ''It's almost been two _months_ and we _still_haven't had sex.'' He stated. ''And that's a new record for me.''

''...so it's still commitment issues?'' Blaine asked quietly.

''N-no it's just...'' Sebastian stuttered. He sighed and surrendered. ''Blaine, I don't want to lose you again.''

Blaine stared at Sebastian. He had never seen Sebastian this open; this honest.

''Do you aim to be Edward Cullen?'' he joked. ''Because - I swear - you guys are totally identical: hair, sappy romantic lines, staring at the significant other like they were your prey...''

Sebastian laughed, Blaine smiling. Sebastian looked up with a short breath in. ''I lo-'' He stopped himself when Blaine froze a bit. ''Long for the day when you let me get to third.''

''We haven't even gotten to second yet...'' Blaine said, confused.

Sebastian shrugged. ''What were we _just_doing? Before we talked?'' He grinned.


	7. To do

**Chapter 7: To-do**

_''So, __I __got __an __A __for __history.'' _Sebastian said smugly over the phone to Blaine.

''Good job...''

_''I guess you are a good tutor after all.'' _He went on.

''Uh huh...''

_''Oh by the way, can you come over this weekend?''_

''...adjacent and hypothenuse so it's cos...cos(13) equals...''

_''...Blaine?''_

''What?'' Blaine said, not taking his eyes away from his Trigonometry book.

_''Are __you __even __listening?'' _Sebastian asked, hurt in his tone but still had a half-smirk on his face.

Blaine sighed and threw down his pen. ''I'm sorry,'' he murmured. ''I just have a lot on my to-do list...three quarters of it is made of assessment alone. Plus I have a huge math exam on monday. Not to mention my science - OH MY GOD my science exam I totally forgot about that...where are my notes...''

Sebastian grinned sneakily. He had a plan. _''You __wanna __know __what's __on _my _to-do __list?''_

Blaine sighed at his playful voice. ''Humor me.'' He smiled, stopping everything for the first time the entire day.

_''Well,''_ he thought about stuff he hadn't done yet, which was quite the task. _''I __have_ _yet_ _to_ _visit __LA,''_

''Really?'' Blaine asked in surprise.

_''Learn how to ski, how to surf, win the next lacrosse game, receive my pocket for lacrosse captain...''_

''Modest as always,'' Blaine rolled his eyes. ''So: ski, surf, lacrosse crap...anything else you need to do?''

Sebastian chuckled. _''Just one.''_ He smiled. _''You.''_

''Thank you, how very flattering,'' Blaine smirked. ''Yeah, yeah, very funny wise ass...'' He added sarcastically.

_''It __really __is.'' _Sebastian said with a small laugh. _''You __know __you __love __me.''_

''No, you know you love _me_.''

There was a short pause between them before Sebastian broke it.

_''...I __have __to __go...''_He said quietly. _''I'll __talk __to __you __later __Blaine.''_ He hung up and sighed. What was wrong with him? Even via telephone, he had issues with relationships.

One thing was for sure though, Blaine had a new item on his to-do list: get Sebastian to say those three words.

* * *

><p>''Alright, ladies and gents...'' Mr Schuester entered the bustling choir room, holding a stack of papers. ''Now, Regionals is fast approaching and this week, you're topic is...'' He went up to the whiteboard and said what he wrote: ''Love songs.''<p>

''Mr Schue are you trying to make us go all sappy for Regionals?'' Santana asked. ''Because if you are, why don't you just ask the midget and knuckle-dragger to take the leads? I mean, it's absolutely _sickening_how lovey-dovey they get.''

Brittany snickered, along with Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Mike. Rachel glared at the Latina.

''Alright, settle down, guys...'' Will ordered. ''No, Santana, I'm not trying to make you guys 'lovey-dovey'. And besides, I never said the song had to be about loving others. It can be any song about loving yourself, your family, friends, your significant other, the world. It can be about wanting love, losing love or having love - as long as it relates to loving something. And that's your assignment this week.''

_How__convenient..._Blaine thought with a smirk. He could just imagine it now, Sebastian's face when his plan was in action. Oh, the glorious reactions and squirms he would get out of his boyfriend.

The warning bell rang and the glee club was dismissed.

''Hey, Blaine,'' Rachel called to him.

''Oh, hey Rachel, what's up?''

''Do you maybe wanna pair up for this week's assignment?'' She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Blaine stared, questioningly. ''Is Finn alright with this?'' he asked. ''He hates me enough as is and singing with his girlfriend won't exactly make matters better...''

''He's already formed a deal with the other guys.'' She glanced over to Puck, Artie, Mike and, of course, Finn. ''So how 'bout it? You and I sing a song together?''

Blaine smirked too. ''Sorry, Rachel but I really just wanna work on this by myself...''

Rachel's eyes widened. ''Okay, sure.'' She said with a stiff smile. ''I'll see you later, Blaine.'' She walked off, muttering something about it being Blaine's loss.

He shrugged it off and took one last glance at the group of jocks, discussing and laughing, before walking off too.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Sebastian was squirming. Especially after Blaine's in-depth explanation of the glee club assignment.<p>

''So Mr Schuester wrote '_love_ songs' on the board and I was absolutely psyched! You know why? Because _love_ is amazing. It's just so powerful and the fact that we get to do _love_songs in class - oh gosh I just _love_ it!'' He said enthusiastically, emphasizing the one word. Sebastian stared into the distance, wide-eyed and overwhelmed. At this, Blaine grinned. ''You know what else I _love_? I _love_Valentine's Day. You know why? Because Valentine's Day is the _loveliest_day of the year since you can express your _love_for absolutely everything! You can say you _love_to play C.O.D 24/7 and you wouldn't be called a nerd. You can say that you _love_nature and not be called a hippy! Isn't _love_just the best thing in the world?''

Sebastian nodded, stiff and slow, trying really hard to NOT explode. What the hell had gotten into Blaine?

''You're awfully quiet,'' Blaine stated.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ''You think?''

Blaine smirked. ''Here, I'll show you Rachel's _love_song. It's called '_Love_you like a _love_song'.''

Sebastian held back a groan as Blaine played the video. Each time Rachel sang the word 'love', he twitched a bit and Blaine grinned. _Success..._he thought.

_''It's been said and done,_

_every beautiful thought's been already sung,_

_and I guess here's another one,_

_so your melody will play on and on, with the rest of them,_

_you are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible,_

_a centrefold miracle, lyrical,_

_you've saved my life again,_

_and I want you to know baby,''_

Sebastian was trying so hard not to act uncomfortable. Blaine could see him cringing very awkwardly.

_''I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song __baby,_

_I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song __baby,_

_I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song __baby,_

_and I keep hitting repeat,_

_I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song __baby,_

_I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song __baby,_

_I, __I _love _you __like __a _love _song_ _baby,''_

''Amazing!'' Sebastian said stiffly shoving Blaine's phone away. ''Boy, is it just me or is it hot in here? I'm gonna go get some air...''

''Okay,'' Blaine smiled angelicly at Sebastian who ran outside as fast as possible.

He was literally puffing. Damn his life. Of all the guys he could fall- of all the guys he could be in a relationship with, it _had_to be the one that was deceivingly evil.

On the other side of the door, Blaine was literally gasping for air. He was laughing much too hard to allow oxygen into his airways.

_I should really do this more often._

_''...I won't run,_

_I won't climb,_

_if you're not here I'm,_

_paralyzed,_

_without you...''_

Blaine showed Sebastian the video of Finn, Puck, Artie and Rory's performance.

''Man, Usher and David Guetta are musical _geniuses_.'' Blaine said happily.

''Except for the fact that usher brought the _gayest_ kid into the music hall of fame.'' Sebastian smirked. ''Bieber's even gayer than us and that is saying something.''

Blaine laughed. ''You are such a pessimist.'' He reasoned. ''He's not that bad...''

''Oh please. You've had Bieber Fever ever since 'Mistletoe' came out.''

''It's a good song!'' Blaine shoved Sebastian.

''He can't even sing it live!'' Sebastian laughed. ''How do I put up with you?''

''I dunno.'' Blaine shrugged. ''It probably has to do with the fact that I have a 'superhot bashful schoolboy thing' going.'' He smirked.

''_That_ is exactly why I love you.'' Sebastian kissed Blaine, who froze slightly. ''What?'' Sebastian asked when he felt that Blaine wasn't kissing back.

''You just said...you...I...what?'' Blaine stammered.

Sebastian smirked. ''Now who's got commitment issues?'' he asked.

''No, No, I love you too it's just...'' Blaine thought uselessly to figure out what just happened. ''Oh forget it. I love you too.'' He repeated, more sensibly this time.

Sebastian nodded once with a smile. ''That's more like it.''

_So __much __for __making __him __the __uncomfortable __one..._Blaine scolded himself mentally. _Well, __at __least I__'ve __got __something __off __my __to-do __list._


	8. Should've Said No

**Chapter 8: Should've Said No**

Fuck Blaine. Literally. Sebastian wanted to fuck Blaine. But, being the prude that he was, Blaine was not giving in. No matter what Sebastian did, Blaine was not going to let himself go. Which is the main cause for their current situation.

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**25-03-2012 1:30PM**

_baby i'm sorry. - seb_

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**25-03-2012 1:36PM**

_I couldn't take it anymore I needed it. - seb_

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**25-03-2012 1:42PM**

_babe answer me. Please. - seb_

**TO: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

**25-03-2012 1:43PM**

_FUCK OFF._

Blaine sent the message angrily to his dimwit of a boyfriend. He thought back to what brought them to this...

_*Flashback*_

_As usual, Blaine was visiting Sebastian at dalton after school. But to his surprise, Sebastian wasn't alone in his dorm._

_''Fuck it, I'm clean. I got tested.'' Blaine heard Sebastian grunt. He furrowed his forehead. What the hell was going on there?_

_''Just hurry up, Smythe. I can't - fuck - I can't wait anymore!'' That sounded oddly like Thad...then it hit him. Blaine knew what was happening. It was pretty damn obvious. _

_Sebastian was fucking Thad in his room._

_*End Flashback*_

''...Anderson?'' Puckerman shoved him. ''Wake up man. Class is over.''

Blaine groaned.

''Come on, now you can quit dreaming about your swimwear model and go see him yourself.''

''What's the point?'' Blaine muttered angrily under his breath.

Puck stared after him as he walked out. What was his problem?

''Alright, class!'' Will entered the room. ''Who has got something to show us?''

Blaine raised his hand, expression like a zombie. ''Blaine?''

He nodded and headed to the centre of the room. ''Hit it.''

''It's stange to think the songs we used to sing,

the smiles, the flowers, everything,

is gone,

yesterday I found out about you,

even now just looking at you,

feels wrong,

you say that you'd take it all back,

given one chance,

it was a moment of weakness and you said yes,

you should've said no,

you should've gone home,

you should've though twice 'fore you let it all go,

you should've known that word,

'bout what you did with her would get back to me,

and I should've been there in the back of your mind,

I shouldn't be asking myself why,

you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,

you should've said no,

baby and you might still have me.''

Although it was the most cliché thing to do, Blaine stormed off to the bathroom. He dumped his satchel on the floor and held onto the sink, trying to breathe. He turned on the tap and splashed his face with the ice-cold water. But it didn't help him wake up from his nightmare.

''Are you alright?''

Blaine looked up and saw a concerned Kurt. He sighed. ''No.'' Blaine murmured. ''I'm not.'' He hung his head, shaking it. He sighed, trying to stop himself from choking.

''Is it about Sebastian?'' Kurt asked bluntly.

''He...he cheated on me.'' Blaine explained, shaking. ''Y'know, I always knew that this was going to happen. Always. I knew that one day, I would push him to the edge and he would snap and go _fuck_someone - and he went and _fucked _Thad!'' He sobbed miserably. ''...Ugh I'm such an idiot!'' Blaine tried not to shout. ''I'm...I'm so sorry for ever giving you that idea, Kurt.'' He apologized, closing his eyes and pushing back tears.

''Well at least I know you didn't...do _that_with anyone...'' Kurt murmured. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sniffed. ''I should've known better than to try and change him...this is all my fault...'' He moped. ''If only I gave him what he wanted.''

Kurt stared. ''No, you shouldn'tve. You were right to leave it until you were ready.'' He comforted.

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine entered the room cautiously, afraid of what he would see. And he was right to be._

_''Hurry the fuck up Sebas-FUCK.'' Thad moaned. Blaine shut his eyes. He didn't need to see it, let alone hear it._

_''Impatient, are we Harwood?'' He heard Sebastian grunt. _

_''WHAT THE FUCK, SEBASTIAN?'' Blaine shouted at him._

_''Fuck - Blaine!'' Sebastian jumped up straight away, and stared at is boyfriend already regretting what he did._

_''SEBASTIAN...'' Thad whined._

_''Blaine, what are you doing here?'' Sebastian asked, trying to keep his cool._

_''My __boyfriend __kinda __lives __here.__WHAT __THE __FUCK A__RE _YOU _DOING __HERE?''__Blaine __demanded, __turning __red._

_''I can explain-''_

_''Go __on __then.'' __Blaine __ordered. __''Why __the _fuck _is __my __best __friend __of __3 __years, _fuck _naked __on __your _fucking _bed? __Why __the _fuck _did __you __just __have __your _fucking _cock __shoved __up __his _fucking _ass __just __10 _fucking _seconds __ago?''_

_Sebastian stared blankly. He had never heard Blaine curse so much and admittedly, it was damn hot - NOT THE TIME. _

_''You __just __wanted __a _fuck, _didn't __you __Sebastian?'' __Blaine __sneered __angrily.__''You __wouldn't __care __who __the _fuck _it __was,__you __just __wanted __a _fuck _because __I __wouldn't __let __you _fuck _me.'' __Blaine __stared __him __down.__''And _you_!'' __He __glared __at __Thad. __''What __the _fuck _is __wrong __with __you __- __letting __my __boyfriend _fuck _you?''_

_Thad looked away feeling guilty. _

_Blaine __let __go __a __short __breath. __''No, __I'm __done.'' __He __said __quietly.__' 'I'm __done __with __you __and __your __fucking _shit. _I __can't __believe __I __thought __I __could __actually _change _you __- __I __can't __believe __I __was __so, __fucking _stupid._''_

_''Blaine, -''_

_''DON'T. SEBASTIAN. I don't want to hear it.'' Blaine choked on the name. ''I'm done with you!''_

_''Blaine, please-''_

_''FUCK __OFF, __SEBASTIAN.'' __Blaine __shouted. __''Go __fuck __whoever __you __want, __I __don't __even..._care _anymore. __Just __fuck __off.''_

_*End Flashback*_

''Kurt, you have no idea how bad it was.'' Blaine murmured. ''I swore at him so many times...''

They were sitting next to each other, against the bathroom wall. Blaine had his head thrown back on it, silently dropping a couple tears.

''I would've never done this to you, Blaine,'' Kurt murmured quietly. Blaine looked at him and smiled a bit. He leaned forward a bit, staring at Kurt's lips.

''Woah, Blaine!'' Kurt pushed him back. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Kurt. I love you, please, take me back.'' Blaine pleaded pathetically sobbing, trying to kiss Kurt again.

''No, you don't love me!'' Kurt shook his head. _As __much __as __I __would __want __that, __he __doesn't __love __me._

''Yes I do, I love you Kurt, please take me back, I'll beg til I break my knees, please.'' Blaine begged.

''No, Blaine you love me but you're_in_love with Sebastian!''

Blaine sat back again, face in hands. ''What the fuck is wrong with me?'' He hissed to himself angrily.

Kurt frowned. ''Just because he cheated on you doesn't mean that you should do the same to him.'' He said. ''You're better than this.''

''No, I'm not!'' Blaine stood up, his fingers tangled in his messy hair. ''This is all _my_fault! Why didn't I just give him what he wanted?''

''Blaine listen to me!'' Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. ''None of this was your fault; you are perfect. And if Sebastian can't see that, well then it's his loss.''

Blaine nodded. He hugged Kurt. ''Thank you, Kurt. You always know what to say.''

* * *

><p>Grabbing a coffee at the lima bean was anything but simple for Kurt. Since he would always see some Dalton people but the one he wanted to avoid was the one he saw the most.<p>

''Grande non-fat mocha?''

Kurt grabbed his drink after a quick 'thanks' to the barista and headed to the door. Then he saw _him_. Kurt walked towards the boy who was staring out the window, slouching in his chair.

''What is _wrong _with you?'' Kurt questioned coldly.

Sebastian looked at him and smirked. ''A simple hello would be nice.'' He said. Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at Sebastian expectantly. He sighed. ''You heard?''

''Of course I heard, your supposed _boyfriend_ is my best friend.'' Kurt said bluntly.

Sebastian bit back a scoff and looked out the window again. ''I had my reasons.'' He stated softly.

_*Flashback*_

_''...and so, we will be performing next week at the Westerville Seniors Home.'' Thad smirked at David's final call. He was so sick of performing off stage; he wanted the bright lights of Regionals or even better - Nationals. He must've been staring at the newbie again, because it was the slam of the gavel that caught his attention and woke him up again._

_''Council adjourned.'' David said and everyone began to leave. But not Sebastian; he pretended to be packing stuff up, but when everyone left, he started towards Thad._

_''Hello,'' he said charmingly._

_Thad smiled. ''Hello Sebastian,'' he greeted. ''What can I help you with?''_

_Sebastian smirked. ''You interested?''_

_''I-in what?'' Thad stammered._

_''In _this._''__Sebastian __gestured __to __himself._

_''Uh...n-no, why do you ask?'' Thad asked innocently, hands shaking._

_''Please, Harwood.'' Sebastian said. ''You were damn staring at me - and not for the first time either.'' Thad gulped. ''So, if you're interested...come 'round my dorm this afternoon.''_

_''B-but...you have B-Blaine.''_

_''He doesn't need to know.'' Sebastian flashed his stunning smile at Thad. ''And I'm in need of some hardcore sex.'' Thad cringed. Sebastian leaned forward and whispered into his ear, ''And I know you don't want to miss out on a chance like this.'' He backed up. ''I'll see you later, Thad.''_

_*End Flashback*_

''So...your reason for...sleeping with another guy was that 'you needed it'?'' Kurt asked skeptically.

Sebastian snorted. ''Please Kurt, we're both old enough to say the actually term.'' He smirked. ''And you wouldn't understand what it's like for me. You've never had sex, so what would you know?''

Sebastian stood up. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Lacrosse practice.''

''You better settle things with him and treat him right, or else I'm back in the game.'' Kurt warned. Sebastian rolled his eyes. ''I'm serious.''

Sebastian smirked. ''Good luck,'' he murmured sarcastically. ''He's mine.'' And Sebastian was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>You have 14 new voice mail(s) from: Sebastain Smythe<strong>

**You have 26 new message(s) from: Sebastian Smythe**

Yeah, Blaine was pretty mad at Sebastian. Even after weeks of ignoring him, Blaine was still extremely pissed. He may as well see what pathetic excuses he came up with; it couldn't hurt.

**VOICE MESSAGE 1**

**18-04-2012 3:10PM**

_''Blaine please, talk to me. I'm dying here.''_

_'Bullshit,' _Blaine thought.

**VOICE MESSAGE 2**

**18-04-2012 4:39PM**

_''Come on, Blaine, it's been almost three weeks! Please talk to me! Baby, I'm sorry!''_

_'You shouldn't have done it in the first place.'_

**VOICE MESSAGE 3**

**19-04-2012 1:06AM**

_''I know, it's late and you probably have your phone on silent since i've been spamming it since three weeks ago but please just remember one thing, Blaine. I love you.''_

At this, Blaine got sick of listening and read instead. But the messages were no better, especially with the newest ones on top.

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**21-04-2011 3:12PM**

_please pick up Blaine. I just want to talk. - seb_

**TO: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**22-04-2012 12:46AM**

_you probably won't see this either, but I love you. - seb_

He tried so hard not to throw his phone all the way across the room. Yeah, he was that pissed off.

**INCOMING CALL: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

Blaine didn't want another crappy voice message from him so he picked up.

''What on earth do _you_ want?'' The ice-cold way Blaine said 'you' was slightly frightening for Sebastian.

''You need to let me explain,'' Sebastian pleaded. ''Please, Blaine.''

''Let's see, you said you were in love with me and you went to fuck the easiest person within your reach the week after.'' Blaine summed up. ''So tell me, Sebastian, how the fuck do you explain that?''

''It was a moment of weakness, Blaine.'' Sebastian sighed. ''You have no idea how much I wanted you - hell, how much I _still_want you. I would've given anything for that to have been you. I pictured you instead of Thad, but it didn't help. I knew he wasn't you and that made me feel so, so guilty. I wished that it would be you but when I opened my eyes it was still Harwood. Please you have to believe me.''

Blaine breathed loudly, calming himself. ''That's not the problem here, Sebastian. The problem is that you actually went through with it - picturing me or not, you still did it.'' Blaine croaked. ''And...and it just kills me to know that - of all people - you chose one of my best friends.''

''Well who would you prefer I did?'' Sebastian asked increduosly.

''That's not the point! I don't care who I would've preferred you have sex with - the fact that you suggest that pisses me off. I care about the emotional side of it all.''

Sebastian shook his head. ''Blaine, I'm telling you: Thad means _nothing_to me.''

''That's what I told Kurt about you and look how that turned out!'' Blaine argued.

''Yeah, well I'm not lying to you. This time 'round, I am being totally honest when I say that what happened will never happen again.'' Sebastian said. ''I miss you. I need you. I love you and only you, Blaine.''

Silence.

''Blaine, please say something.'' Sebastian whispered.

''You have always been a damn man-whore.'' Blaine muttered. ''You have always had sex with every guy that would let you fuck them. You have always been the heart-breaker. And yeah. You broke mine pretty hard this time. For the second time in our lives.'' He paused and thought. What else was there to say to him. ''But I care about you too much to let it all go.''

Sebastian's eyes flicked open. ''What?''

''I LOVE YOU, MORON.'' Blaine said through clenched teeth. ''And maybe coming back to you might be the worst decision of my life but...I can't help how I feel about you. I got away from you once, and I won't let that happen to me.''

''...Are you still mad?'' Sebastian asked quietly.

Blaine inhaled. ''Buy me dinner tonight and I'll turn down the volume of anger.''

Sebastian chuckled along with his boyfriend.

Things were finally starting to go back to normal.


End file.
